


Taarsidath-an Halsaam

by marreena



Series: non omnis moriar [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: “You’ve escorted the Inquisitor to her quarters safely. Are you going to claim your reward, Iron Bull?”





	

Unsurprisingly after tonights way too many rounds of drinks, the Inquisitor is a sloppy drunk and she cannot even get off of her stool without Bull’s help. 

Thankfully, most of the tavern has either set off for the night or is passed out so they don’t have to see their lovely Inquisitor nearly fall on her ass and break something. He puts an arm around her and steadies her, “Whoa! Whoa, boss,” he laughs. 

She ducks her face into his chest and laughs into his chest. He can barely feel the soft kiss she presses there over the alcohol that is still dulling him. The only reason she probably does that is her natural affinity for affection, at least he tells himself that’s why she holds onto him. After all, it’s been a while since she’s flirted with him, she more than likely is not as interested anymore. 

Her steps are clumsy and carefully places as they make their way across the area to the steps of the castle but he makes sure that she doesn’t hurt herself. “Iron Bull,” she slurs and tugs on his brace so that he’ll look at her. 

Her smile is dopey as she coyly drags her nail over his chest, “Where are you taking me?” 

She flutters her eyelashes at him and he was so wrong. “To your room,” he answers and tries to make it the least suggestive as possible. 

Even with his attempt, it falls flat, “ _Oh_?” 

He shakes his head and starts walking again, making her fall in line with him, “You need to go to bed.” 

Her giggles tells her youth and she nudges him but when they start up the stairs she quiets down and focuses on her steps. He nods to the guards at the top of the steps and continues walking her through the main room to her bedroom, hoping not to embarrass her too much in front of the night watch. 

Her hands play with the hand that’s around her waist and traces each of his fingers that hold tightly onto her hip. If he  guesses correctly, he thinks she is observing how large his hand is and just how it is able to cover so much of her—and if she is as horny as he thinks she is right now, thinking about where else his hand could be. 

By some miracle, they make it to the door to her room and slip into it, and with that, she slips out of his grip and leans against the stone wall. Her smile is unabashedly flirtatious and a flush manages to color her cheeks with both the alcohol and her not so subtle attempts at seduction. He knows that she hasn’t slept with anyone since he arrived at Haven, and is pretty sure there was no one before that either. What he doesn’t know if that’s been a real struggle for her, if this dry spell is out of the norm for her. 

He knows he wants to be the one to break it. 

Oh, but not like this with her actions entirely decided by the alcohol weighing down her limbs and the high of the dragon killing still elating her and for her to wake tomorrow with no memory and an ache between her legs. He wants her to remember this— _him_ , a more selfish part of him insists. 

“You’ve escorted the Inquisitor to her quarters safely. Are you going to claim your reward, Iron Bull?” Bull can see her lips and tongue curl around every single word and try to draw him in, but he stands his ground and keeps distance. 

Her hands reach up and pull off scarf, and when he tries to reach to stop her she makes a warning noise in the back of her throat, “I’m just _hot_ , Bull.” She isn’t, though, at least that’s not the reason why she is taking off her scarf. 

She runs the fabric through her hands before whipping one end out at him so it curls around his neck. The move is impressive for someone completely wasted and can’t even walk by herself, and she adjusts it around his neck so that it’s secure, “A token.” 

His laugh is deep in hearty and makes her grin proudly as he puts an arm around her, “Come on, boss. You can’t make it up these stairs without me.” 

They only make it up two steps, however, before she stops him, “Go back down,” she orders with a voice that is a drunken mimic of her Inquisitor voice. 

He obliges her and steps down and before he can turn around her arms loop around his neck and her legs attempt to lock around his waist. “ _Andraste_ ,” she gasps when her legs can’t wrap all the way around him. 

He chuckles and hoists her up, “Good idea, boss.” 

It’s much easier going up the stairs with her on his back and not tripping over every single step, and it also isn’t because with every step he can feel her breath ghosting on the back of his neck, her chest pressed tight against his back, and her thighs in his hands. Bull takes a breath, though, and presses forward until they’re finally in her room that’s still lit with a couple of candles. 

He lets her off the bed perhaps a little bit too roughly but she bounces when she lands and is okay. Turning his back on her was probably a poor decision as the moment he does, she jumps back up. 

He turns to catch her and isn’t ready for her to quickly grab onto the scarf around his neck and pull herself up into a kiss. Well, a kiss in the very liberal sense of the word—it’s all teeth and tongue because he automatically responds to the press of her lips against his. It’s hot and sends a chill down his spine with how she nips at his top lip.

“Claim your reward— _fuck me_ ,” she whispers against his lips, and Bull almost falls for it. His grip on her hip—when did he start holding her?—tightens and his breath stutters. He wants to fuck her, he wants to strip her and fuck her raw into the bed. 

She’s wasted, though, she doesn’t know what she’s saying, and Bull does not want _that_. 

“You don’t wanna be sore tomorrow when we ride to Orlais,” he tells her. 

“I do, Bull. I want every time I bounce on the horse to feel how hard you fucked me, and be reminded of _you_ ,” and _damn_  is she convincing.

“How about,” he leans down and whispers in her ear, and it causes a jump in her breath, “you think of me right now. You slip into bed and touch yourself how you think I would. Slip your fingers into yourself and know that however far you can reach, I can reach _farther_."

Her eyes flutter shut and she moans for him, “Bull,” she drifts and he’s got her.

“What are you going to do for me, boss?”  

“Fuck myself. Taarsidath-an halsaam, right?” 

He’s shocked at that, at how she remembers, at how good her qunlat is even in her state. He grins at her, and _fuck_ does he want her so bad.

“Good girl,” he makes sure to let go of her and she sways before falling back onto her bed. “Undress,” he leaves as the final command. 

She nods, oddly obedient and starts undoing her vest, and Bull turns away before she can get any farther. Later, he promises, later he’ll see what’s underneath her clothes and touch her like she wants. For now, though, he blows out the candles and closes the door right after he hears her first gasp fill the room. 

  
_Taarsidath-an_ _halsaam_ , definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> in reality, iron bull just throws her over his shoulder and she passes out the moment she touches the bed, but thankfully Varric and I are here to make things sexy 
> 
> @ iron bull don't be fake admit u luv her and all her drunk flirts
> 
> also iron bull doesn't tell her this happened until they're married in the tavern and he teases her about it in front of her friends and she's just ??? but also like ye i'm surprised i didn't jump you more


End file.
